A Day in the streets of Ke Torhiki
by Wandering-Imitation
Summary: Shohei is forced into going grocery shopping with Lisette so they can gather needed items for the groups journeys out of Ke Torhiki.


_"Shohei, get up"_ Shohei could hear the apathetic voice calling out for him, but he continued to ignore it as he rolled over on his side... "Shohei... Don't make me do this" The voice called out again, but this time it was a bit more stern. Shohei drifted back into a deep slumber after hearing those words, but it didn't last for long. He felt something cold gush against the side of his face and he immediately jumped out of bed. "What on earth!" He let out a horrified gasp as he stared at Lisette who was standing there blinking as if she had done nothing wrong. "You are finally up..." She observed. "Well of course! When you pour water on someone.. That's an invasion of my personal space, Lisette!" He roared scolding her for doing something like this. 'How could she...? I knew bringing her along would only cause trouble...'

"Lets go" Lisette said as she slowly turned to leave the room. "Go?" "You promised to go grocery shopping with me yesterday..." Lisette put the bucket she was holding in her hands on one of the tables in the room as she continued to explain. "Do you not remember?"

Shohei folded his arms across his bare chest as he thought back to the night before_. 'I told her I would if no one else would go... I never promised, but I can't make her go by herself..'_

"Fine i suppose I can go with you, just give me a moment to put on a shirt and fix my hair" "Mm... I'll meet you infront of the inn" Lisette just nodded as she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

After Lisette left the room Shohei slowly prepared himself to go out, taking his time as he braided his hair and even powdered his face.

Thirty minutes later Shohei walked out of his room and down the halls until he came to the exit of the inn.

He could see Lisette standing there just watching as people walked by, even in the early morning the streets of Ke Torhiki were crowded as people went every which way.

"Everyone else is asleep, couldn't you have waited for us to go shopping until it was a bit brighter out?" Shohei asked Lisette as he walked right next to her. Lisette stared up at Shohei who was hovering over her a bit. She just shrugged before pointing off in the distance. "There is a market... We will go there" She stated as she walked off in that direction.

_'Of course she just had to ignore my question...'_

Shohei stood back and watched her walk off wondering how far she would go until she realized he wasn't following behind.

_'She's never going to realize...'_ Shohei rushed forwards to catch up.

Lisette glanced over at him before staring back at the streets infront of them. "How long do you think we will be out here?" Shohei asked already winded from walking.

"All day" Lisette replied simply.

"Ugh..." He found himself slouching and letting out a moan here and there as they made there way over to a large open area.

Shops were set up as far as the eye could see.

"Ah we should take some fish with us" Shohei grinned as he looked over at all of it.. He could just picture how delicious it would be to eat some of that one evening.

"No. We can not get things that will spoil easily..." Lisette quickly shot down his hopes.

"But I want fish! We always eat such bland things when we are traveling!" Shohei stood there whining as Lisette continued to walk onwards and ignore him. "We need a lot of bread.." Lisete quickly walked over to the man who was selling it all. "Fifty loaves, please" "F-Fifty!?" Shohei gasped, never before had they stocked up on THAT much bread. "Sure that'll be twenty-five copper" The man smiled. "Shohei pay for it..." Lisette glared over at him waiting for him to give the man money.

'She's kind of scary' Shohei thought to himself as he pulled out his coin purse and handed the man the copper.

The man wrapped up all of the bread and handed it to Shohei who of course ended up carrying it all.

"Since you are a witch couldn't you just conjure us stuff like this?" Shohei scoffed hating the fact she was making him carry so much.

"You know so little about witches.." Lisette muttered. "Well excuse me! I've just never been surrounded by your kind before." "Hm... What kind of food does Rose like?" Lisette asked Shohei.

"Why do you ask?" "Because..." Lisette shuffled her feet uncomfortably. "Y-You are her lover shouldn't you know what she likes to eat?" Shohei's eyes widened when he saw Lisette puffing out her cheeks.

"Well i've never really watched her eat and she has never really told me what she liked..." Shohei found himself racking his brain out trying to think of what things Rose had showed great interest in eating.

"Never mind I guess that we can just get a few other things before moving on.."

Shohei and Lisette purchased a lot of other things which of course all ended up in Shohei's hands before they left the market.

"That should do us until we get to Kunishitachi's borders..."

"Can we go back now? My arms are killing me" Shohei whined. "No" "What else could we possibly have to get?! You said grocery shopping thats as far as I will go!" "Okay.." Lisette just continued onwards to her next destination leaving Shohei there. '... She doesn't even care? Gah where is she going...' Shohei stormed after her.

"A general supply shop, huh?" Shohei walked inside with her and just watched as she picked out many things from the aisles and was surprised to see that most of it was related to tailoring.. "Pay for these things..." Lisette said looking back at him once more. 'I'm broke after this...' Shohei thought as he sat down all of the bags filled with food on the ground and pulled out his coin purse. "Here" He said handing the woman the exact amount of coins.

"That is it we can go back now..."

"Thank god!" Shohei exclaimed as they walked through the streets making it back to the inn.

"And it's just after lunch... Man the brothels aren't even open yet.." Shohei sighed.

Shohei unpacked all of the groceries and other items and just sat back in one of the chairs watching as Lisette put all of it into the correct backpacks for their journey.

As soon as Lisette finished she stood up and walked over to Shohei. "Thank you for helping..." Before Shohei could think of what to reply everyone else seemed to be getting up. "Ahh! Time to get on the road again huh? I'm excited to travel!" Aiko cheered loudly.. "Guess you're right" Shohei smiled standing up.

And such ended the day of shopping with Lisette...


End file.
